This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Benzodiazepines (BZs) are prescribed widely as anxiolytics, hypnotics, muscle relaxants, and anticonvulsants. Although BZs are considered to be among the safest prescription drugs in modem medicine, their utility is constrained by a number of side effects, including unwanted sedation, impaired motor performance, and the liability for addiction. This project seeks to identify the GABA(A) receptor subtype mechanisms underlying the clinically beneficial vs. unwanted side effects of BZ-type drugs.